


Happy birthday, Captain

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday Party, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony a prévu un cadeau très spécial pour l'anniversaire de Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Captain

Tony Stark avait un lourd passif concernant les fêtes d'anniversaire. La dernière en date, en l'occurence la sienne, ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien que prévu. Tout y était pourtant, l'ambiance, les invités, l'alcool, la musique... Seule son humeur avait fait défaut, comme à son habitude, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était rendu ridicule devant Pepper, l'humiliant par la même occasion, et avait fini par terroriser ses invités dont il n'en connaissait pas les trois quarts en se bagarrant avec Rhodey comme deux chiffonniers revêtus d'armures capables de raser la moitié de la ville.

Non vraiment, Tony n'était sans doute pas la meilleure personne susceptible de préparer l'anniversaire idéal de Steve Rogers. Il avait songé à organiser un défilé dans les rues ainsi qu'un feu d'artifice, mais étant donné que la date coïncidait avec la fête nationale, l'idée était déjà prise. Sans vraiment l'admettre, il fut soulagé de voir Pepper prendre les choses en main, secondée par JARVIS.

Ce fut une célébration simple et intime, rien d'extravagant ni de coûteux. Tony eut la satisfaction de voir les épaules de Steve trembler sous le coup d'une imperceptible émotion lorsque la lumière surgit dans le salon et que ses amis s'écrièrent « Surprise ! » d'une seule et même voix. Un hochement de tête à l'adresse de Pepper suffit au milliardaire pour la remercier de sa remarquable efficacité à cerner les goûts et les aspirations du capitaine, et peut-être la remerciait-il pour bien plus encore, quelque chose que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer ou dont Tony n'était pas tout à fait conscient.

« J'ai pensé à te faire confectionner un gâteau suffisamment grand pour supporter quatre-vingt dix bougies, mais ensuite il aurait fallu le manger, plaisanta-t-il alors que Steve fronçait les sourcils devant l'unique flamme trônant au-dessus des volutes de chantilly.

— Ne mésestime point mon appétit, homme de métal, intervint Thor en affichant une indignation aussitôt démentie par le petit frémissement au coin de ses lèvres.

— Loin de moi cette idée, se défendit Tony avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Steve. Allons cap', fais un vœu et souffle. »

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, et Tony se surprit à prier que personne ne le vît, parce qu'il connaissait l'expression qui ne manquait pas de l'accompagner, l'étincelle dans le regard, et la promesse de choses dont il n'était pas sûr que Steve fût prêt à lui offrir.

La bougie fut éteinte et les cadeaux présentés l'un après l'autre. Le blond soldat ne fit aucune remarque comme aucun paquet ne portait le nom de Tony. Seule Pepper lui planta son coude dans les côtes tout en lui lançant un regard appuyé, mais Tony se contenta de lui chuchoter que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et que de toute façon son cadeau ne rentrait pas dans une boîte.

Le dessert était délicieux. Tandis que sa fourchette creusait un chemin à travers les étages de génoise et de mousse de fruit, Tony songeait que la pâtisserie française constituait un péché mortel à elle toute seule. Et c'était certainement un péché tout aussi grave que de vouloir tendre les doigts pour recueillir la chantilly maculant les lèvres de Steve... Il prévint son geste à la dernière seconde, mais ne put réprimer un soupir qui attira sur lui le regard pensif du capitaine.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine par un heureux hasard. Les conversations du salon leur parvenaient en un brouhaha confus, dominé de tant à autre par la voix de stentor du dieu d'Asgard. Steve, toujours serviable, s'employait à débarrasser les assiettes des restes de gâteau avant de les empiler dans l'évier.

« Tu sais, je paie des gens pour faire ça, nota le milliardaire d'une voix amusée.

— Je sais, répliqua Steve sans pour autant s'arrêter. Tony ?

— Hmm ?

— Merci. Pour cette fête. Et pour tout le reste. »

Tony balaya ses remerciements d'un geste avant de s'approcher.

« Le mérite en revient à Pepper. Et tu pourras me remercier lorsque je t'aurai offert mon cadeau.

— Oh, tu as pensé à m'acheter un présent ? fit Steve d'un ton faussement indifférent.

— Tu croyais que je n'y avais pas pensé ? Homme de peu de foi ! »

Steve se tourna vers lui et éclata de rire en voyant sa mine boudeuse. Tony continua son petit jeu et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je me sens terriblement blessé par tes insinuations, capitaine, déclara-t-il.

— Dans ce cas, je vais faire mon possible pour obtenir ton pardon, dit le blond en réduisant la faible distance qui les séparait.

— Je serais curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre », remarqua-t-il d'un ton volontairement salace.

Steve tarda à répondre, et il crut qu'il avait poussé le capitaine hors de sa zone de confort, qu'une fois encore il était allé trop loin et avait mal évalué les intentions de son partenaire. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer lorsque Steve se pencha vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je pourrais... Je pourrais commencer par un baiser, suggéra Steve avec l'ombre d'une hésitation dans la voix, signe que lui aussi craignait de mal interpréter l'attitude et les paroles de Tony.

— J'espère que tu n'attends pas ma permission, soldat », s'amusa-t-il.

Léger rire de la part du capitaine, qui pencha la tête et ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres n'atteignirent jamais celle de Tony.

« Hé, on prend nos petits-déjeuners dans cette cuisine ! » s'exclama Clint depuis le pas de la porte.

La voix du Faucon leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils se tournèrent vers leur camarade et constatèrent avec horreur qu'il n'était pas seul. Si le visage de Clint Barton arborait une expression hilare, pareille à celle d'un gosse très content de sa dernière bêtise, les traits de Natasha s'étaient quant à eux parés de la joie presque perverse d'avoir trouvé un nouveau moyen de pression ou de chantage.

« Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer, leur reprocha Tony, à la fois furieux et frustré.

— Il ne fallait pas mettre les doigts dans le pot de confiture si tu ne voulais pas courir le risque d'être pris en flagrant délit, Stark, répliqua Natasha en passant devant eux.

— Serais-tu en train de comparer notre leader à un pot de confiture, Romanoff ?

— Il faut croire que c'est l'effet qu'il te fait. »

Elle entreprit de préparer une infusion, et Tony pouvait prédire à quel point elle s'amusait de la situation rien qu'au relâchement de la tension qui semblait ne vouloir jamais quitter la ligne de ses épaules. Clint laissa échapper un ricanement, puis s'adossa contre le plan de travail, juste à côté de son équipière. À voir la façon dont leurs bras se touchaient ainsi que la lueur de connivence qui éclairait leurs yeux sans qu'ils échangent un seul regard, nul doute que les deux assassins ne faisaient pas que prendre leur petits-déjeuners ensemble. Les doigts de Steve pressèrent légèrement son bras.

« Allons retrouver les autres, d'accord ? »

Entraîné par le brave capitaine, Tony esquissa un geste de la main, son doigt traçant une ligne imaginaire en travers de sa gorge. Natasha eut un sourire apitoyé à son adresse, et Clint éclata franchement de rire en levant son pouce. Une manière de dire, tu sors peut-être avec une légende vivante, mais je partage ma vie avec une femme capable de me tuer avec un sachet de tisane.

Ils traversèrent le couloir en silence, mais au moment de regagner le salon, Tony bifurqua vers l'escalier qui descendait au sous-sol.

« Tony ? appela Steve avec l'ombre d'une inquiétude dans la voix. Ne prête pas trop d'attention à ce qu'ils ont dit...

— Il est temps pour toi de déballer ton cadeau, cap' », coupa Tony en l'incitant à le suivre.

Steve poussa un soupir résigné. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses invités lors de sa propre soirée d'anniversaire. D'un autre côté, peut-être n'avait-il pas non plus envie de laisser tomber Tony, dont il pouvait lire l'humeur versatile et un brin impatiente dans la crispation de ses mâchoires.

« D'accord, céda-t-il en suivant les pas du milliardaire.

— Ferme les yeux, lui intima celui-ci avec un sourire que Steve jugea de mauvais augure.

— J'espère que ce n'est rien de dangereux ni d'explosif, murmura-t-il en s'exécutant malgré tout.

— Tout dépend du sens que tu donnes aux mots dangereux et explosif. »

Il entendit Tony entrer le code d'accès à son atelier, suivi du sifflement caractéristique des panneaux de verre glissant pour s'effacer devant leur passage. Tony attrapa son poignet et le guida à travers le désordre parfaitement organisé des ordinateurs et des machines.

« Tu peux regarder, maintenant. »

Steve ouvrit les yeux. Et ne sut que dire.

« Ford Shelby GT 350 de 1967, annonça Tony avec une immense satisfaction. Je pourrais te dire que ça n'a pas été facile de la dénicher, mais avec mes moyens et mon compte en banque, ce fut une partie de plaisir.

— Tony...

— Le moteur n'est plus d'origine par contre, vu que je me suis permis d'apporter quelques modifications qui devraient te plaire.

— Tony, tu n'aurais pas dû. C'est trop.

— Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une broutille par rapport à mes dépenses quotidiennes. Et puis il te faut bien un moyen de transport autre que les voitures banalisées du SHIELD.

— J'ai déjà une moto, lui fit remarquer Steve.

— Très bien. Si tu n'en veux pas, je l'offrirai à Barton. Pour acheter son silence et la paix des ménages.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en voulais pas, dit-il avec un peu trop d'empressement. Elle est... superbe.

— Dangereuse et explosive », rectifia Tony avec un clin d'œil qui fit sourire son partenaire.

La main de Steve glissa sur le capot rutilant. La carrosserie bleu azur était traversée de lignes blanches de l'avant jusqu'à l'arrière. Ses lignes étaient puissantes, racées, sensuelles. L'habitacle lui parut étroit, et il se demanda si Tony avait pensé qu'avec une carrure comme la sienne, il lui serait peut-être difficile de se glisser derrière le volant. Le milliardaire s'adossa nonchalamment contre la portière.

« Alors, ton verdict, cap' ?

— Ça me plait beaucoup, souffla Steve en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La voiture, et toi... Toi contre la voiture, ajouta-t-il en se collant contre Tony.

— Voilà une combinaison potentiellement dangereuse et explosive, renchérit le milliardaire. Tu penses pouvoir te montrer à la hauteur ? »

En guise de réponse, la bouche de Steve se posa sur la sienne, et il sentit la main du soldat agripper sa taille puis remonter le bord du t-shirt pour caresser sa peau nue. Ses doigts à lui glissèrent le long de sa nuque, attirèrent plus encore son corps contre le sien. Puis il repoussa tendrement Steve, et ouvrit la portière de la Mustang.

« Que dirais-tu de la baptiser dans les règles de l'art ? proposa-t-il, légèrement essoufflé.

— Quoi, maintenant ? protesta l'autre en levant les yeux vers l'étage supérieur. Mais les autres...

— ... sont trop occupés à s'amuser pour partir à notre recherche. Crois-moi, cap'.

— Natasha saura.

— C'est inévitable. Natasha sait tout, quoiqu'il se passe. À croire qu'elle a conclu un pacte avec JARVIS. »

Il tendit la main, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Steve et le tira vers lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle. Le cuir des sièges craqua sous leur poids, mais tout ce que percevaient les oreilles de Tony se résumait aux battements de son cœur, au ronronnement discret de son réacteur et à la respiration saccadée de Steve. Il se sentit renversé contre la banquette avant, étouffant un grimacement tandis que le boîtier de vitesse s'enfonçait dans ses reins. Modifiant légèrement sa position, il noua ses poings sur le devant de la chemise de Steve et l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui. Le coude de ce dernier heurta le klaxon, et le couinement des avertisseurs les fit presque mourir de frayeur.

« Nom d'un chien, lâcha Tony en riant. Ce n'est finalement pas le meilleur endroit pour se livrer à ce genre d'activités.

— C'est trop petit, nota Steve avant d'ajouter, l'air penaud. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop grand.

— Tu es très bien tel que tu es, grand nigaud, le rassura-t-il avec une pointe d'affection. Viens par là. »

Le blond se baissa à nouveau, s'insinua entre le volant et le dossier des sièges. De ses doigts fébriles il commença à relever le t-shirt le Tony, puis il dériva vers la fermeture de son jean. Pas timide pour un sou, le brave capitaine, songea Tony avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Lui-même acheva de déboutonner la chemise de Steve et la fit glisser à moitié sur ses épaules. Les lèvres du soldat dévoraient son cou, provoquant une décharge électrique qui se mua bientôt en un gémissement animal. 

La voix de JARVIS, juste un murmure, interrompit leurs ébats.

« Messieurs, si je puis me permettre. Vous avez de la visite. »

Steve releva brusquement la tête et considéra Tony avec le regard d'une biche surprise par un contingent de chasseurs. Tony serra les dents.

« Qui que ce soit, je vais l'atomiser, marmonna-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

— Attends », chuchota Steve en posant une main sur son torse, tout près du réacteur.

Coincé sous le poids du capitaine, Tony n'était pas en mesure de protester ni même de bouger le petit doigt. Ils entendirent la porte de l'atelier coulisser, suivi du chuintement d'une paire de semelles usées sur le sol de béton.

Steve s'était à nouveau baissé, et son souffle caressait, chatouillait presque le creux du cou de Tony.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit du docteur Banner », murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Tony évoqua en son for intérieur tous les jurons qu'il connaissait. Avec précaution, Captain America jeta un coup d'œil à travers le pare-brise arrière.

« Il est train de marmonner et... je crois qu'il corrige des équations sur l'un des écrans, expliqua Steve le plus doucement possible.

— Bruce, tu as vraiment mal choisi ton moment pour avoir une épiphanie scientifique, gronda Tony avant que la main de l'autre ne se plaque sur sa bouche.

— Shh. Il pourrait nous entendre. »

Tony souffrit donc en silence. Steve était si proche, allongé contre lui. Quant à leur position, si excitante quelques secondes plus tôt, elle devenait de plus en plus inconfortable à mesure que le temps passait. 

« C'est ridicule, soupira Tony. Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher comme deux ados en train de faire des galipettes. »

Mais le capitaine ne bougeait toujours pas, le retenant prisonnier entre son corps massif et la banquette de cuir. Grand bien lui en prit car une nouvelle voix, féminine cette fois, interrompit les marmonnements pensifs de Bruce.

C'était Pepper.

« Seigneur... » lâcha Steve, qui avait repris son poste d'observation.

Entre ses yeux bleus écarquillés et son interjection, Tony n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour deviner ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur de la Mustang.

Bruce et Pepper.

« Ils ont l'air de ne pas être d'accord, expliquait malgré tout Steve à voix basse. Il lui prend les mains, elle tente de le repousser... Oh Seigneur, répéta-t-il en cachant son visage contre l'épaule de Tony.

— Quoi... quoi ?

— Il l'embrasse. »

Zut, songea-t-il. Bruce et Pepper ! Il avait la dérangeante et bizarre impression de surprendre ses parents en train de... de s'embrasser, car c'était de toute manière ce qu'ils faisaient. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, et il eut un mal de chien à contenir le fou rire irrépressible qui menaçait de révéler leur présence.

L'instant qui suivit leur parut durer une éternité. Le couple finit par trouver un terrain d'entente et s'éloigna, au plus grand soulagement de Tony qui commençait à ressentir de douloureuses crampes. Une fois le danger passé, Steve le libéra puis l'aida à s'extirper de la voiture. Il s'effondra contre le flanc métallique, se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre.

« Hulk ou pas Hulk, il n'aura pas intérêt à la faire souffrir.

— Avec toutes les allées et venues qui règnent ici, ce n'est pas dit qu'ils en arrivent à ce point de leur relation, dit Steve en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Regarde-nous.

— Hmm. On pourrait partir, proposa-t-il en retrouvant son sourire le plus canaille.

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas déménager de chez toi,. Ça, ce serait vraiment ridicule...

— Je ne parle pas d'un départ définitif. Plutôt d'une virée à deux sur les routes. Une équipée sauvage si tu es d'humeur aventureuse. Après tout, on a déjà le véhicule, et ce serait dommage de ne pas s'en servir.

— Tu es sérieux ? s'enquit Steve d'un ton amusé, et Tony sut qu'il avait gagné la partie.

— Toi, moi, la Mustang. Tenté, capitaine ? »

Celui-ci se releva, épousseta son jean et tendit la main vers Tony.

« Donne-moi les clés.

— Ah, pas question, répliqua Tony en se redressant à son tour.

— C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

— Payé avec mon argent.

— Ne sois pas odieux, Tony.

— Les routes ont bien changé depuis les années quarante.

— Je sais m'adapter à n'importe quelle situation.

— Peut-être bien, mais toujours est-il que c'est moi qui prends le volant. »

Steve le considéra d'un air buté pendant de longues secondes, avant de soupirer et de faire le tour de la voiture. Tony s'installa sur le siège conducteur avec un expression triomphante.

« Si tu es sage, je te laisserai conduire dès qu'on atteindra la première ligne droite. »

Le moteur démarra avec un grondement félin.

« Happy birthday, Captain », ajouta Tony avant de faire crisser les pneus sur le béton.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> N.B. : Voici à quoi ressemble la fameuse [voiture.](http://67mustangblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/10/1967_shelby_gt350_auction_1_small.jpg)


End file.
